Cinco Canciones
by 3R
Summary: Cinco veces que Abby Sciuto y Dean Winchester cantaron a duo. Ya se que es un poco raro pero, es lo que hay. No Wincest.


_**Ficha:**_

_**- Rating: k  
>- CategoríaTema: Es un crossover NCIS-Supernatural enlazado con otras chorradillas que ya colgué antes  
>- Es un One Shot y está terminado. <em><strong>Esto es algo que le debía a Nem, sólo eso, deuda pagada espero. Enjoy.<strong>_**_

**_Lo de siempre, ni los chicos son míos (Por suerte para el rubito) ni los NCIS tampoco y las canciones muchísimo menos. Si alguien ve menguados sus derechos por esta historia puede demandarme, pero le aviso que soy más pobre que una rata y los juicios son largos y costosos, tendría que pagar abogados y sólo conseguiría meterme en la cárcel porque dinero poco o nada puede sacarme :P_**

**_Vamos allá:_**

* * *

><p>CINCO VECES QUE ABBY SCIUTTO Y DEAN WINCHESTER CANTARON A DUO.<p>

**Canción 1: "Killing yourself to live" (Black Sabbath)**

Abby Sciutto tiene 19 años y una mente superdotada, por eso, y sólo por gusto, fue a Stanford a hacer una entrevista aunque no tuviera ninguna intención de aceptar la generosa oferta que le hicieron. Nunca se arrepentirá de ello, ni de conocer al altísimo chico que también opta a la misma plaza, porque después conocerá al hermano de ese muchacho. Y aunque no es su tipo, comparten muchas más cosas de las que parecen a primera vista.

Viaja con ellos, el motor del vehículo, un potente Chevrolet Impala, ronronea casi al ritmo de la música de Black Sabbath que el conductor tararea en voz baja. El otro muchacho gruñe y hace un intento de bajar el volumen de la radio.

- Si tocas un solo botón te corto los dedos, renacuajo – Amenaza el mayor con una sonrisa peligrosa

- Tío, eres insufrible – gruñe el más joven cruzándose de brazos

- Sam, no seas aguafiestas – interviene la muchacha – seguro que te la sabes

El castaño se enfurruña en su asiento, llevan dos horas escuchando la maldita cinta, está harto. Sorprendentemente el ligón guaperas y la universitaria excéntrica participan de los mismos gustos musicales. Comienza la nueva canción y como si lo hubiesen ensayado Dean eleva la voz y Abby le sigue.

"_Well people look and people stare  
>Well I don't think that I even care<br>You work your life away and what do they give?  
>You're only killing yourself to live<br>Killing yourself to live  
>Killing yourself to live<em>

_Just take a look around you what do you see  
>Pain, suffering, and misery<br>It's not the way that the world was meant  
>It's a pity you don't understand<br>Killing yourself to live  
>Killing yourself to live"<em>

No es que a Sam le disguste oír a Dean cantar, incluso Abby también lo hace bien, pero lleva escuchando la maldita casete más de dos horas seguidas.  
><em><br>__I'm telling you  
>Believe in me<br>Nobody else will tell you  
>Open your eyes<br>And see the lies, oh yeah_

_You think I'm crazy and baby  
>I know that it's true<br>Before that you know it I think  
>That you'll go crazy too<em>

El rubio conductor se ríe de su hermano y guiña un ojo a la chica del asiento de atrás, la complicidad es absoluta, las voces se complementan.

- Dejadlo ya, de veras Dean, me duele la cabeza – vuelve a quejarse Sam, y Abby se siente culpable

- En la guantera hay aspirinas y tapones para los oídos – El rubio canta más fuerte

_I don't know if I'm up or down  
>Whether black is white or blue is brown<br>The colors of my life are all different somehow  
>Little boy blue's a big girl now<em>

_So you think it's me who's strange_  
><em>But you've never had to make the change<em>  
><em>Never give your trust away<em>  
><em>You'll end up paying till your dying day<em>

- que esperanzador... – gruñe Sam con los últimos acordes de la canción, pero sonríe a su compañera de viaje.

- Vale, está bien, pararemos unos minutos, ahí delante hay un bar de carretera, tomamos algo y descansamos un rato ¿te parece bien Ab? - el rubio ignora a su hermano en la pregunta, pero realmente le está dando una tregua al apagar la radio

- Vale

**Canción 2: "Zombie Attack" (Tankard)**

Dean Winchester tiene veintidós años y acaba de salvar la vida a su hermano y a una universitaria muy simpática que los ha llevado a su casa. La chica no es el tipo de mujer sobre la que se lanzaría para una noche de sexo fácil. Pero tampoco lo descarta, tiene un gusto musical muy similar al suyo.

Se echa a reír al ver las cintas de video sobre la repisa del saloncito, todo gore, serie b de la más auténtica. Coge "El amanecer de los muertos" de la estantería y tararea bajito tamborileando al ritmo de una batería imaginaria

_I'm just hanging around tonight, just watching films  
>I am on the Zombie Trip and brutal things I like<em>

_Zombie attack_

Su hermano huye cómicamente tapándose los oídos. Abby coge el video VHS y le reprocha a su nuevo amigo que es una crítica social, mucho más que matanzas, sangre y vísceras. Dean sonríe travieso, "¿la vemos? puedes explicarme toda esa crítica social mientras tomamos palomitas y coca cola"

Por una vez Sam está de acuerdo con ver la película. No es que le gusten las películas de zombis, ni las de monstruos en general pero ésta, si le llama la atención. Se sientan en el sofá, los tres, codo con codo, Abby en su esquina, que como ella dice ya tiene su huella y Sam, aprovechando que su hermano está en la cocina aprovisionándose de "lo esencial para una buena peli", se apodera del otro brazo y no va a moverse de ahí aunque tenga que quedarse sin nada que beber.

El pecoso está emocionado como un crío ante su primera película de terror. "Absurdo" piensa el más joven aceptando el botellín de refresco con algo de recelo. Pero no están en un motel, o en algún restaurante de carretera, o en la calle, no lo ha agitado. Le echa una mirada de reojo y se sorprende aún más de la galantería con la que ofrece otro botellín y palomitas a su anfitriona.

Mientras comienza Abby tararea haciendo que Dean la secunde.

_The film I saw is over now and I leave my home  
>Brutal Zombies are shouting so hard, is it real or not?<em>

_Zombie attack_

Abby tiene razón, al margen de la brutalidad grotesca de los ataques y de las absurdas decisiones de los protagonistas, la película es sorprendentemente buena. Sam, recoge los botellines y el bol vacío, "¿Creéis que lograron escapar?, el helicóptero tenía sólo medio depósito…" Un ruido a sus espaldas le hace volverse y no puede evitar gritar del susto al ver al par de dos bromistas imitando a los zombis que acaban de ver.

- ¡Eres, eres…! – se enfada con su hermano, porque sólo ha podido ser idea suya, "asustemos al pequeño Sammy" – ¡Déjate de chiquilladas! ¿Quieres Dean?

- ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije Ab? – se burla el mayor – mi hermanito es una niñita

- Imbécil – se enfurruña el más alto, Abby le gusta y el pecoso no sólo congenia más con ella sino que se empeña en ponerle en ridículo

- Ains capullín, no te mosquees por oír la verdad – sin embargo retrocede un paso, pone voz de ultratumba y canta…

_I wake up, this was a dream, I drink my beer  
>But then I see a Zombie killin', I know I must die<em>

Al ritmo de una batería que sólo suena en las cabezas de los tres jóvenes comienza una batalla de cojines. La muchacha considera que si el pequeño es el más débil debe equilibrar la balanza y ambos la emprenden con el rubio que intenta defenderse de la avalancha de mullidos golpes que le caen por todos lados.

**Canción 3: "Call me when you're sober" (Evanescence)**

Abby recoge su bolso y sale del edificio dónde ha pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas, mañana será otro día largo. Pero no por cuestión de trabajo. Sus compañeros son mucho más que sus compañeros y Gibbs es más un padre que un jefe para ella. Mañana tendrán que enterrar a Mike Franks y sabe que no será fácil para el duro ex sargento de artillería asistir al sepelio de quien fue su mentor y su amigo.

Han ocurrido tantas cosas ese último año que está confundida. Sube a su excéntrico vehículo que arranca una sonrisa del joven soldado que vigila el almacén de pruebas. Saluda con la mano al pasar junto al chico.

Un par de manzanas más adelante alguien se pone a la luz y reconoce la cabeza rubia y los hombros hundidos. Pensaba que no volvería a verle tan pronto, no después de lo ocurrido unos meses atrás. También pensaba que la próxima vez no tendría ese aspecto derrotado.

Detiene el antiguo Ford junto a su amigo aún a riesgo de tardar un buen rato en volver a ponerlo en marcha. Le deja el puesto del conductor y conecta la radio local pues Dean Winchester no ha despegado los labios.

Suena "Call me when you're sober", de Evanescence. El cazador retirado susurra entre dientes la letra.

_Should've let you fall,  
>lose it all<br>so maybe you can remember yourself  
>can't keep believing,<br>we're only deceiving ourselves  
>and I'm sick of the lies,<br>and you're too late._

Paran en un céntrico parque y salen a dar un paseo. Siguen haciendo una pareja imposible. Abby rodea la cintura del pálido pecoso y éste pasa un brazo por sus hombros. Pero sigue sin hablar, sólo pasea a su lado. El silencio es desesperante y la canción de Evanescence vuelve a la cabeza de la forense.

_No wonder you're jaded  
>you can't play the victim this time<br>and you´re too late._

Y escapa de sus labios sin pretenderlo. Un beso fraternal se deposita en su cabeza como respuesta a una letra que ha debido de doler. La voz ronca de su amigo secunda su descuido.

_You never call me when you're sober,  
>you only want it 'cause it's over - it's over.<em>

_How could I have burned paradise_

_how could I, you were never mine?_

Ella se detiene y toma su rostro entre las manos. No hay nada sexual en ese gesto, sólo una amistad fraternal insólita. Al principio huye de su mirada, después Dean es capaz de devolverla, desesperada. "Sam está vivo" musita, como si en lugar de una gran noticia comunicara una sentencia de muerte.

Ahora es Abby quien no dice una palabra. Espera. Dean la abraza, roto, y ella lo consuela como sabe, como una chiquilla que consuela a su hermanito cuando se cae del columpio. Es una espera corta, el cazador se rehace y sonríe incómodo por la escena que ha protagonizado. Se disculpa "Creo que he bebido demasiado"

Ella le pregunta, por Lisa, por Ben… por Sam. "Me ha dejado, es normal, no soy el mejor partido del mundo, el chico me odia… Sam, está cambiado Abby, está muy cambiado". Pero no le dice la verdad, no completa, no puede decir que su hermano es una especie de engendro sin alma capaz de matar a quien sea cuando tiene un objetivo.

La lleva a su coche y le da un fuerte abrazo, la roja silueta del vehículo clásico se recorta contra el cemento gris de los edificios. El cazador vuelve a estar entero, ahora sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Abby apaga la radio, en su cabeza aún resuena la dureza dulce de la música de Evanescence en la voz apagada de su amigo.

_So, don't cry to me.  
>if you loved me, you would be here with me<br>don't lie to me, just get your things.  
>I've made up your mind.<em>

Y le duele el corazón, ese encuentro no hará más fácil lo que le espera mañana, una lágrima escapa de la sincera mirada de la forense. "No me llores, llámame cuando estés… bien"

**Canción 4: "The Unnamed Feeling" (Metallica)**

Abigail Sciuto entra en las duchas evitando el agarre de su jefe. Gibbs sólo quiere evitarle el espantoso espectáculo pero no va a dejar solo a Sam Winchester lidiar con él. Reconoce el hedor a carne humana quemada, a humo, una de las duchas tiene el techo carbonizado. Delante el chico de casi dos metros que ama y que la corresponde envuelve a su hermano con una manta mientras Dean pide en voz baja que se vaya.

La morena se acerca temerosa a los dos hombres, la horrible quemadura que es el rostro de su amigo desaparece rápidamente, como en esas películas dónde el protagonista es un superhéroe con huesos de metal. En unos segundos la piel enrojecida y carbonizada recupera su tersura y los ojos vuelven a enmarcarse por esas pestañas que son la envidia de más de una mujer.

Intenta ofrecerle consuelo, pero su amigo se encoge sobre sí mismo y sólo pide que salgan de ahí, que se lleve a Sam de ahí. Ninguno de los dos va a obedecer. Están ahí, media hora más, y vuelve a ocurrir. No puede mirar la mampara tras la que se vislumbra el fuego y abraza a Sam ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

El joven cazador si contempla la nueva incineración de su hermano, estoicamente, salvo cuando Dean es incapaz de evitar los aullidos de agonía. Entonces Sam se estremece como si quisiera cruzar esa mampara y hacer algo. Aunque sea inútil y peligroso. Es rápido, apenas tres o cuatro minutos terribles, y la mano carbonizada que sale intentando alcanzar la manta se rehidrata a toda velocidad.

Su enamorado la separa de su pecho y recoge la manta para envolver a Dean que gime bajito suplicando nuevamente que lo deje solo. "No. Me quedo" musita el castaño, no puede hacer más que eso, su hermano está agotado y no puede descansar pues en un rato volverá a ocurrir, despertándole si se ha dormido, quemando todo lo que esté en contacto con su cuerpo.

Sam mira a Abby, disculpándose, sujeta a su hermano envuelto en la manta ignífuga y se sienta en el suelo con él. "Sammy, no seas idiota, esto no sirve para nada" se queja nuevamente el mayor.

La forense no está de acuerdo, se sienta al otro lado y sube el sonido de su Ipod

_Been here before_

_Been here before couldn't say I liked it_

_Do I start writing all this down?_

_Just let me plug you into my world_

_Can't you help me be uncrazy?_

"Par de tortolitos, no tendréis nada mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo con la antorcha humana" Es capaz de bromear, el castaño resopla incrédulo y la mujer sonríe y canta al ritmo del pequeño reproductor de sonido.

_It comes alive_

_And I die a little more_

_It comes alive_

_Each moment here I die a little more_

_Then the unnamed feeling _

_It comes alive_

_Then the unnamed feeling_

_Takes me away_

Sam la incluye en el abrazo, sujetando junto a él a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Dean se revuelve un poco y canta con Abby intentando distraer su mente del horror que no tardará en torturarlo de nuevo.

_Then the unnamed feeling_

_It comes alive_

_Then the unnamed feeling_

_Treats me this way_

_And I wait for this train_

_Toes over the line_

_And then the unnamed feeling_

_Takes me away_

Sam se les une, la verdad es que el castaño es un desastre cantando pero no importa, lo que importa es que durante un par de minutos pueden olvidar el hedor, el dolor, la desesperación… Incluso pueden reír. Convirtiendo una canción en una protesta contra todo, contra sus vidas, contra sí mismos.

_Get the fuck out of here_

_I just wanna get the fuck away from me_

_I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate_

_It hates it all, why? Why? Why me?_

_I cannot sleep with a head like this_

_I wanna cry, I wanna scream_

_I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate_

_I wanna hate it all away._

"Iros, por favor" Pide el cazador envuelto en la manta con el exterior plateado, Abby lo besa en la frente y promete traerle algo de comida. "Ve con ella Sam, asegúrate de que me trae tarta de manzana" y el castaño se levanta y sale con la chica que ama. Oyendo el fuego crepitar a sus espaldas, mientras una lágrima resbala por su rostro.

**Canción 5: "Fell the Empty Mask" (Android lust)**

El grupo al completo protesta ante la elección musical de la científica forense. "Esa la cantas tu sola" dice Sam Winchester decidido, tío, ya canta bastante mal para intentarlo con esa canción.

Gibbs se ríe cuando la joven intenta convencer a su jefe, ni siquiera Timothy se atreve, sólo le queda una opción, su cuñado. Pero después de que el rubio se haya atrevido a todas también tiene derecho a descansar. Aún así va a la mesa del local dónde Dean Winchester se está tomando otro whisky.

"No me la se Ab" se queja el cazador. "Es un Karaoke Dean, la letra te la van dando, venga, tú no puedes abandonarme" chantajea al pecoso que se toma la bebida de un trago y la sigue al escenario. No es para nada su tipo de música si a ese chirrido se le puede llamar música.

La castaña entona los dos primeros versos ante los aplausos del resto de sus amigos y la perplejidad de su compañero de escenario que capta el discordante ritmo y lee las palabras que aparecen en pantalla susurrando roncamente.

_You've set the stage _

_For a revolution _

_Surrounded by those _

_Who share your persuasion _

_I know the likes of you _

_I'd know it any place _

_This mask of a holy man _

_That you wear to hide your face _

Sam echa un brazo sobre el hombro de Richard Valley que desde su asiento corea a los dos artistas sobre el escenario, McGee, Dinozzo y Zhiva encienden sus mecheros como si en lugar de la potente canción de "Android Lust" se tratase de una romántica balada y Gibbs, Mallard y Fornell asisten al espectáculo convencidos de que son demasiado mayores para eso.

El rubio y la morena se miran y continúan la actuación, sólo se divierten pero podrían dedicarse a eso, el resto del local escucha, y la gente sonríe y lo pasa bien.

_Something inside _

_Is slipping by _

_This thing inside is slipping by _

Dean vacila ante los siguientes versos, como si ocultase algo. Abby y los demás interpretan su indecisión como un ataque de timidez. La extravagante chica toma la mano de su cuñado y le sonríe infundiéndole valor. Ahora no es un civil disfrutando de una velada divertida con sus amigos. Vuelve a ser el cazador. Sonríe con esa mueca que hace que Sam se alarme pero no diga nada. Esperará a que terminen y después lo interrogará.

_You say you'd protect me _

_But you have to change the rules _

_And I should just understand _

_Do you think me such a fool _

De repente, y sin saber cómo, todo el público está pendiente de los dos cantantes, atrapados por una letra que es sorprendentemente melódica y que encaja a la perfección con la cacofonía intencionada de la música.

_I know your every move _

_I've caught on to your little game _

_Still I see you hanging on _

_Go hide your head in Shame _

Un curioso brillo en la mirada del cazador hace que Abby quiebre la voz en el verso final. Verso que sólo ella canta.

_We'll watch you fall_

Todos aplauden, el mayor de los Winchester lo hace con fuerza salta del pequeño escenario y la ayuda a bajar. Sam está serio, muy serio, y la chica presiente que algo no está bien. Es sólo una sensación momentánea. Continúan con su fiesta antes de que los tres fugitivos huyan para realizar su trabajo.

Los enormes brazos de Sam la envuelven y el joven susurra a su oído "Conseguirás que me guste el BlackMetal", no le corrige, se siente protegida, amada, rodeada de toda la gente que le importa. Dean ríe a carcajadas por algo que ha dicho Ducky. Sus miradas se cruzan, en una hay felicidad en otra ¿alivio? ¿paz? No sabe que ha sido la última vez que cantarán juntos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y eso es todo, como soy una maniática lo he dejado antes de la chorrada que estoy colgando :), "Nothing Else Matters" es después de esa última canción.<em>**


End file.
